


Elevator Music

by k8andtherobot (paintedmaypole)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedmaypole/pseuds/k8andtherobot
Summary: "when she passes, I smile, but she doesn't see"MCU Steve Rogers vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumblr Reblog:** <http://apaintedmaypole.tumblr.com/post/158401366662/elevator-music-by-k8-therobot>  
>   
> **Beta thanks:**  
>  anoel, lola, thingswithwings, arallara, coffeejunkii, afrikate  
>   
>  **Remixed Media:**  
>  Eartha Kitt, "The Girl From Ipanema," The Collection, 2006.  
> Captain American: The First Avenger, 2011.  
> Avengers, 2012.  
> Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 2014.  
> Avengers: Age of Ultron, 2015.  
> Captain America: Civil War, 2016.  
> \--
> 
> So, I made a thing. It is my first and concrit is quite welcome. :)


End file.
